downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Talbot
' Lady Mary Josephine Crawley '(Born 1892)' '''is the oldest of Lord and Lady Grantham's three daughters. She is fiesty and can appear quite shallow and mean at times, but she cares greatly for her family and friends; even their servants. Mary is used to getting all the attention, especially from men as her parents are trying to marry her off, and she becomes very jealous when the spotlight's not on her. Mary is portrayed by Michelle Dockery. Relationships Patrick Crawley Since Mary is a female, she does not have the right to inherit Downton Abbey from her parents, even though she is the eldest. The heir instead is Mr Patrick Crawley (Robert Crawley's nephew). In order for Mary to remain at Downton she had been set to marry Patrick since they were young, but in 1912 he died on the Titanic. It is obvious that Mary didn't love him and bemoans the fact she has to wear black in mourning for him, instead she sees his death as a relief from a marriage of convenience. Duke of Crowborough Believing that Mary is to inherit the estate after Patrick 's death, he organises a visit to Downton in order to court her, she is very excited as he convinces her to explore around the servant quarters. They enter one of the footman's, Thomas' room, in which the Duke rummages through the draws. Mary is unconfortable about this and is appologetic when they are caught by Bates. The reason for this visit to Thomas' room was that the Duke had had an affair with him once in London and was looking for the love letters he had written so that Thomas could not blackmail him now that he knows Mary is not to inherit Downton. Kemal Pamuk Evelyn Napier visits Downton accompanied by a Turkish diplomat Kemal Pamuk. Pamuk immediately feels attracted to Mary, a notion that she shares. Later he blackmails Thomas Barrow into showing him where her room is so that he will know where to go that night. Even though Mary resists his early advances she cannot help but be seduced by him when he enters her bedchambers. He convinces her that he will ensure she is still a virgin for her husband and she submits. Mary wakes up Anna that night as Pamuk had suffered from a heart attack and died in her arms. Together with the help of Cora Crawley they drag him to his own room for him to be discovered the next day. This scandal will haunt Mary for the rest of her life, should it ever seep to the public. Matthew Crawley Series 1 Matthew is the love of Mary's life, at first she mocked his middle class ways and ridiculed him whenever possible, for him it could have been seen as love at first sight, despite her harsh words, but the more time they spent together the fonder she grew of him. Mary, despite originally intending to hate him for 'usurping' her inheritance, was soon drawn to his mild manners, but sharp wit. Mary’s jealously is stirred when Lady Sybil shows signs of a crush towards Matthew and that evening Mary warns him and they end up kissing. Mary admits that she loved Matthew longer than she knew and plans on accepting his marriage proposal, until she learns of her mother’s pregnancy and Lady Rosamund convinces her not to give an answer until the baby is born in case it is a boy and Matthew is no longer the heir. This hesitation leads to Matthew withdrawing his proposal, leaving Mary devistated and they barely speak for two years. Series 2 When they meet in 1916 she learns of his recent engagement to Lavinia Swire. Heartbroken she cries and is comforted by Anna showing that she is still in love with Matthew despite pretending to have moved on in front of everyone else. This unrequited love continues throughout the series until episode 2.08 when it is revealed that Matthew still has feelings for her, but is bound by duty to Lavinia, who is sick with Spanish flu. She sees them kissing but tells Matthew that he should be with Mary, not her. When she dies, Matthew believes she died of a broken heart and that he and Mary are to blame. .]] 2011 Christmas Special During the Christmas celebrations, Mary and Matthew becomre closer, but Sir Richard Carlisle, Mary's fiance looms as a threat. Mary is very unhappy with Sir Richard and grows to dislikes him, which leads her to break off the engagement with the permission of Lord Grantham. With her father's support, she decides to weather the storm of her one-night stand with Mr. Pamuk and go to America to ride out the storm. She also is asked by Matthew why she must marry Sir Richard and is forced to divulge her secret. Although Matthew is shocked, he still loves her and with some firm persuation by his mother, he proposes to Mary, who happily accepts. Sir Richard Carlisle To prove to her family and to Matthew that she has moved on, Mary encourages the advances of a very wealthly tabloid owner. When Mary is sufficiently convinced that Matthew is no longer in love with her, she makes the decision to marry Sir Richard. Mary tells Sir Richard everything about her brief relationship with Kemal Pamuk in honor to protect her and her family, because Mr Bates wife Vera has threatened that she will go to the newspapers about the story. Sir Richard bought the legal rights to Vera Bates story, and to stop the story to be publish to all newspapers, Mary will forever be in his debt. Quotes Series 1 *"When you laugh with me or flirt with me, is that a duty? Are you conforming to the fitness of things?" - to Matthew in episode Six *"Would you have stayed if I accepted you?" ''- to Matthew in response to his proposal withdrawal, Episode Seven *''"So I've ruined everything." ''- to Matthew after confirmation that he won't be staying at Downton. Series 2 *"I wanted to give you this. It's my lucky charm. I've had it always, so you must promise to bring it back, without a scratch." - to Matthew as he departs for war. *"'Goodbye then. And 'such '''good luck!" - to Matthew as he departs for war. *"Dear Lord, I don't pretend to have much credit with you. I'm not even sure that you're there. But if you are, and if I've ever done anything good, I beg you to keep him safe." - Mary praying for Matthew at war. ' ' *"The truth is we're very much alike, so naturally I think she's perfect." - to Matthew when asked her opinion on Lavinia *'"Well there you are then. One day you'll meet someone else and you'll marry. Perhaps it'll be second best, but it doesn't mean you can't have a life." - Mary to Anna while considering marrying Sir Richard. *"You sound as if you were going to gobble her up." - to Violet about Lavinia. *"No names, no pack drill." - to Matthew about the private war between Isobel and Cora. *"Why must she be so savage? It's my broken heart and it was her advice that wrecked it in the first place." - to Violet about Rosamund as they plot to exploit Lavinia. *"''Poor Matthew. What must he do to persuade you that he's in love with Lavinia? Open his chest and carve her name on his heart?" - to Lord Grantham in reponse to his protests against her marrying Sir Richard. Category:Characters Category:Nobility